


It Worked Out In The End

by FancyPotatocake



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Multi, Sae appears like once, Sexting, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, horny teenagers being horny, kinda crack I guess?, no condoms we die like men, proper use of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyPotatocake/pseuds/FancyPotatocake
Summary: In which Ren not so accidentally sexts Goro





	It Worked Out In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm a potato and I never learned how to write
> 
> this whole fic is based on a conversation I had with a friend after she sent me [this](//imgur.com/NRmlUev)

Ren: oh yeah *licks your pussy*

Goro stared at his phone in disbelief. Did that really just happen? Did his crush really just initiate a sexting role play? Was Ren trying to mock him? No, it had to be a mistake, that text was surely meant for a girl, Ren's girlfriend, Sae's sister,  _ he probably clicked on the wrong chat and didn't check the name of the person he was texting, too busy with jer- _ Goro stops his train of thoughts before they entered a territory he doesn't want to think about while still at work, but Goro wasn't sure if he wanted to let this opportunity slide away. 

\---  
Goro: I don't have a pussy

Ren: of course *sucks your cock*  
\---

Ren's reply came fast, and frankly Goro didn't expect this. Is he aware that he's texting the wrong person? Is this what Ren and Makoto are into? Should he tell him he's texting the wrong person?  
Goro contemplates for a little while and ultimately decides to play along and see how far this'll go.

Surprisingly Goro's day went by fairly normal, besides the occasional sexting with Ren that went on for far longer than he had anticipated, not that he minds.

Back home, and a cold shower later Goro was lying in bed wide awake pondering about what transpired earlier, anxiety kicked in when Ren suddenly stopped replying. Has he noticed his mistake? Is he trying to come up with an excuse? Is he just going to pretend this never happened? His mind came to a halt when his phone suddenly vibrates.

He immediately checked the notification and realised Ren has added him to a new group chat, the only other person in there besides Ren and Goro being Makoto.

The last thing Goro expected upon checking the group chat was a selfie of Ren in just his boxers. Goro could feel his blood rushing south while he stared at the photo. What is the meaning of this? What is this group chat for? Is this Ren’s sick idea of a joke?

The phone in his hand vibrates again and pulls him out of his thoughts, he was greeted with another selfie of Ren, his boxers hanging dangerously low on his hips this time.

A faint pink dusted Goro's cheeks, surely he'll stop when no one's going to reply thought Goro as he locked his phone and put it away to get some much needed rest.

Ren did not stop. In fact Ren's selfie only got more suggestive and it did not help Goro's morning boner in the slightest, to his dismay neither did the cold shower.

There's only two options left contemplated Goro as he settled down on his bed, phone in hand, wearing only a towel around his hips, his boner still very prominent.

Trying to find a good angle, he snapped a selfie, showing his face and upper body till halfway down the towel he's wearing around his hip. It took him a long while to decide if he really wants to send it or not, what could go wrong he whispered as he hit the send button.

Just as he put his phone aside to take care of himself did he receive a new message. He almost dropped his phone when he saw Ren responded with photo of him firmly holding his very own morning wood while winking at the camera.

Goro felt like he was in a dream, not only did he sext half a day with his crush, now he even got nudes from said crush! He caught himself staring at Ren's cock and the only thought that formed in his head was how much he wished to have that inside him. He shook his head and threw his phone at the other side of his bed and decided to do something about his own boner before he has to get ready for school.

He sat at his desk waiting for classes to begin. He made sure no one was around him when he decided to check the group chat again. It was mostly more selfies of Ren but less lewd than the one he sent earlier. Goro noticed the small message announcing that Makoto has left the chat, he was ... disappointed.

\-----

Ren wasn't at all surprised that Makoto left the chat, he was actually surprised it took her so long to leave. Though he already planned to add her back later and see how long it'll take till she leaves the chat again and scold him for adding her back.

He scrolled up a bit, to the selfie Goro sent, he was delighted when he received it, his plan was working far better than he anticipated.

School went by uneventful. Ren added Makoto back to the group chat on his way home and sent some flirty messages and hearts.

Ren checked his phone after he arrived at LeBlanc and sat down on his bed, he smirked when he saw that Goro actually responded to his flirty messages with equally cheesy flirts. He decides to send an innocent selfie into the group before he goes downstairs to help Sojiro at the cafe.

 

The back and fourth of selfies, nudes and cheesy flirting between Ren and Goro continued for a few more days and to Ren's surprise Makoto stayed in the group chat, he expected she'd leave right away, but she didn't, she never said anything either but that's besides the point.

It was Saturday, during the last class of the day when Ren's phone notified him about a new message, he was startled when he sees it was a photo, from Makoto, sent into the group chat. He carefully made sure no one could sneak a peek at his phone screen when he opens the message.

It was the last thing he expected, heck he never would have dreamed of this. The photo was clearly taken a few days ago, it shows Makoto, naked, from her chin upwards, lying on her bed, slightly arching her back, free arm tightly squeezing her boobs together while hiding her nipples, she wasn't wearing panties either but she was crossing her legs, denying curious eyes from sneaking a peek.

Unfortunately for him he couldn't just excuse himself to the bathroom, he put away his phone and tried to focus on other things, until he arrives home to take care of his growing boner.

He knows Makoto has a student council meeting after classes today, he knows that she knows that he knows she has a council meeting. She must have been plotting this for quite some time he mused on his way back to LeBlanc, thankful that Morgana decides to stay with either Haru or Futaba for the whole week.

He'll get back at Makoto for this, somehow.

\---

Goro wasn't faring any better, he was at work when Makoto's photo reached him, he always thought of her as rather... prude. Saying he was startled when he saw the photo would be an understatement, he choked on his spit and almost dropped his phone, staying just a few meters behind Sae.

He quickly excused himself to the restrooms, blushing madly. Sae threw him a confused look but shrugged it off.

After locking himself into one of the stalls he pulled out his phone again to take a closer look at the photo. He felt his blood rushing down right between his legs.

Goro would be lying if he said he never had a crush on Makoto, he has been crushing on her for a while now and it only got worse when he found out she and Ren are dating, both his crushes are dating each other and all Goro could do was watch. Has this whole week really happened or is he just dreaming and going to wake up any minute now, alone in his bed knowing he'll never has a chance with even one of them.

His phone's vibration pulled him out of his thoughts, it was Ren, he sent a photo. Goro choked when he was greeted with Ren’s dick, precum leaking from the tip, a hand tightly holding the shaft.  
Goro had to do something about his own growing erection, he still had 2 more hours of work, he can't keep going like this.

Unzipping his pants to free is erection was a start, he grasps his shaft and slowly moves his hand up and down, precum was already leaking from his tip. To think he'd ever jack off to nudes of his crushes in a police station restroom of all places, he felt disgusting, but there was no going back now.

He doesn't remember taking a photo of his dick and sending it into the group, but he doesn't care, he wants them both to know what he feels for them.

A new message appeared in the chat, it was a video file this time, from Ren, stroking his dick and moaning quietly.

Ren: Makoto, babe, come over and take care of the consequences of your actions ;)

Goro simply stares at the messages while mindlessly stroking his dick, oh, how much he wishes he could join them.

The chat falls silent, and Goro cleans himself as much as possible after he came. Taking a look at himself in the mirror he tries to make himself look a bit more presentable, but he can't get that stupid blush of his face.

Sae looks at him worried and confused when he returned from the restroom.

"Is everything okay?"  
"E-everything is perfectly ...fine"

Sae falls silent, he looks anything but fine, but asking more questions probably won't do anything either so she decides to just drop the topic, no need to waste time on this.

10 minutes later and Goro wishes he was already at home, to properly take care of his still erected member. Sure, he'd prefer to join the fun Ren and Makoto probably have right now but that's too much too ask. He remembers Sae told him he could go home if he wasn't feeling well but he foolishly declined the offer.  
That is until he received a new message in the group chat

Ren: we're about to start, so you better get your ass over here as fast as possible, Goro

Goro has never left the building thus fast in his life, he rushed by Sae and told her he was going home, just less coherent judging by Sae's face, he couldn't care less though. He's glad he took his bike to work today, he doesn't have to rely on the trains like this and he's probably faster on his bike anyways.

It still took him half an hour until he finally reached LeBlanc, completely out of breath. It was long past closing hours, but ... the door wasn't locked yet, Goro carefully entered LeBlanc, trying to catch his breath, he slowly made his way upstairs.

Saying Goro was baffled by what he walked in on when he finally reached the top of the stairs was an understatement, he fully expected to find them making out with each other or something but instead Ren was sitting on his bed while Makoto occupied the couch, seemingly just … talking to each other?

“Someone’s eager” said Ren, clearly amused.  
“S-shut up” Goro was embarrassed, did they just... set him up to make fun of him?  
His thoughts were all over the place that he failed to notice when Ren got up from his bed to walk over to him.

“You're cute when you blush" Ren claimed Goro’s lips before he could say anything and led him to the bed. A surprised gasp escaped Goro when his back hit the mattress, pinned under Ren, who was straddling his hips. Ren took the opportunity to shove his tongue in Goro’s mouth to deepen the kiss.

Goro wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not but there was one thing he was sure about he needs air, as hot as tongue fighting with Ren was right now. He broke the kiss and gasped for air even more than he was when he first arrived at LeBlanc. A chuckle from above him caught his attention.

“we've barely started and your already out of breath, you sure you have enough stamina for the whole night?” Ren chuckled again. Goro’s snarky reply got caught in his throat when Ren proceeded to remove his own shirt, slow and sensual. “like what you see? But you know, my eyes are up here” Ren had the audacity to call Goro out on staring at his chest and the subtle muscle of his stomach, Goro averted his eyes in embarrassment. how dare he make fun of me like that, when he's the o- he abruptly got pulled out of his thoughts when he felt hands unbuttoning his shirt.

“what are yo-"  
“undressing you, obviously, unless you prefer to do it with your clothes on"

Goro didn't manage to give a response when Ren suddenly threw his shirt somewhere and started unbuckling Goro’s pants until he suddenly stopped and Goro was left to wonder what made him stop.

“You know, you should recreate that selfie that got us into this situation in the first place, Makoto" Ren said playfully as he looked over to Makoto who was still sitting in the couch, a deep blush dusting her cheeks. Goro felt his own cheeks growing even warmer, how could he have forgotten that she was there, watching him and Ren make out.

Makoto just spit out a small shut up, which made Ren smirk even more, she got up from the couch turned around and pulled her shirt over her head, Goro didn't hear the whistle that escaped Ren’s mouth, he was too focused on Makoto and the way her hands fumbled, trying to get her bra off, it was kinda cute and hot at the same time. She finally managed to take off her bra, turning around with one arm firmly placed over her chest.

Ren felt Goro’s boner through their pants against his thigh and decided to return to his previous task of removing Goro’s pants, who didn't even realise when Ren threw his pants towards the rest of the clothes lying around the attic.

“Makoto, sweetie, why don't you help me with my pants" Makoto sighed and walked over to then, trying to unbuckle Ren's belt while he just innocently smiles at her without moving a muscle to help her.

“Maybe you should use both hands?” Ren purred.  
“.... It's perfectly fine like this.”  
Goro simply watched Makoto fumble with Ren’s and Ren being a little shit, smirking at both of them.

Makoto didn't notice that she unconsciously removed the hand that held her chest to finally unbuckle Ren’s belts until she felt a hand grabbing her right breast. She looked over to find it was Goro’s hand, who was staring at her chest In total mesmerization. Ren grabs her other breast, puts an arm around Makoto waist and pulls her closer before she could say anything. A startled moan escaped her and Goro was sure he's ready to cum right on the spot. Another moan escaped Makoto when Ren softly slapped her butt and went ahead to pull her leggings down.

Makoto wasn't in agreement with being naked before Ren was, she resumed to pulling down his pants. Goro wasn't sure what was going on exactly only that there were two people wrestling on top of him to get the others pants down first, he wasn't sure who won either but he was sure that he just came in his underwear from just some light accidental brushes against his dick. The stifled moan from Goro pulled both Makoto and Ren out of their wrestling session. Goro was embarrassed not only by coming so soon and barely even being touched but from them staring at him in clear amusement.

“I didn't think you'd cum this fast.” Ren pulled down Goro’s underwear and threw it somewhere in the room, “Guess that means we have to wait until your good to go again" Goro couldn't even come up with a response, Ren already removed the last pieces of clothes from Makoto and himself. They were all naked in the blink of an eye and Goro was sure this can't possibly be reality. He wasn't sure why Ren was smirking at him the way he was and neither did he see the next thing coming

“Sucks your cock" Ren declared as he moved his head down to kiss the tip of Goro’s half erected dick, Makoto sighed deeply and Goro was sure she was ready to smack him. His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when Ren moved his head down his dick. Barely aware of the light giggle that came from behind him, Goro was lost in the sensation of Ren’s mouth on his dick, until Makoto pressed her body against his back and left kisses along his shoulder and neck.

“Pull his hair”  
“W-what” the brunette wasn’t sure if he heard her correctly, his heartbeat resonating loudly in his ears. Ren moans loudly against Goro’s dick, when Makoto suddenly pulled his hair. A loud moan slipping out of Goro as well, cumming in Ren’s mouth without realising. “Where’s the fun if he doesn’t figure it out himself” Ren sat up to glare at Makoto more easily, who simple stuck out her tongue at him. A trail of cum was dripping from Ren’s mouth, he smirked at Goro and used his thumb o clean of the trail, like it off and swallow the whole load Goro left in his mouth. The brunette had a hard time focusing on Ren with the way Makoto was running her hands up and down his body and leaving kisses along his neck.

“Hey no fair, you’re distracting him” Makoto was visibly amused at Ren's pretended sulking.  
“Try and stop me” she challenged him with a smirk. “Oh, you bet I wi-” Ren let out a surprised gasp mid sentence when Goro took a hold of his dick, stroking it lightly.  
“put it inside me" whispered Goro without thinking, he yelped when his face suddenly got pressed into a pillow, ass high in the air.  
“this could be a bit cold" Ren warned him just as poured some lube right between Goro’s butt cheeks. It was indeed cold and a startled moan escaped Goro, he moaned more and louder when Ren carefully prepared his butt.

“You ready?”  
“...let me ride you" Ren didn't object and switched places with Goro. Slowly sinking down on Ren’s cock, Goro appreciated that Ren had his hands on his hips, keeping him stable.  
“Go at your own pace, move when you feel comfortable to do so” gently stroking the brunettes thighs Ren reassured him that there was no need to hurry. Just as Goro was about to lift himself up again, Makoto decided to be a tease and press herself against Goro’s back again, running her hands over his chest and stomach and lightly brushing his dick,

 

Halting all his movements to relish Makoto's attention on him, Goro failed to notice the frustrated groan from the person below him. Makoto returned Ren’s glare with a mischievous smirk as she kept distracting Goro with light touches and neck kisses. “Why don’t you let me ride you instead” Makoto whispered into Goros ears which made Ren groaned even louder when Goro immediately lifted himself off of him, at Makoto’s suggestion, to lie on his back and be inside her instead. After being kicked off the bed Ren decided now is the perfect time to take revenge for all the teasing.

While Ren was looking for all the things he needed, Goro tried to suppress his moans when Makoto slowly lowered herself down on him. “You good?” It took Goro a moment longer to get used to the warmth that surrounded his dick right now than it took Makoto to accustom to his size. He nodded at her question and Makoto was about to start moving when suddenly Ren pushed her upper body down onto Goro, both gasping in surprise.

“What are you-” a cold sensation sliding down her butt cut Makoto off mid sentence. “Naughty girls need proper punishment" purred Ren as he gave Makoto’s butt a light slap before carefully inserting a lubed finger. Goro threw his arms around her back to keep her from squirming too much, gaining a satisfied smirk from Ren. “That's a good boy right there" inhaling sharply Goro wasn't sure if he wanted to explore the more sexual side of his desire to be praised just yet, he didn't get to think much more into it when a loud moan next to his ear pulled him out of his thoughts.

It was Makoto, slightly tensing up when Ren began to enter her.  
“Everything ok?” Ren asked as he tenderly stroked her back, he waited for her to give permission to continue which came in the form of a small nod. He pulled out a bit to thrust right back in, silently encouraging Goro to do the same. It took a moment until they found a good rhythm, slow and steady.

“faster~” Ren obliged to Makoto's demand and went faster, he was close to his release after being teased and denied the whole night. The brunette tried to pick up his pace too, but with the way Makoto was moaning in his ear and Ren thrusting in and out of her, Goro simple wanted to savour the moment nice and slow.

A stifled moan of Makoto's name came from Ren and movements came to a halt, indicating that he’s already blown his seed inside Makoto. Ren slowly pulled out dropped to the side and … passed out.

Makoto blinked at Ren’s sleeping form.  
“D-did he really just pass out?” the brunette knew the answer and yet the question just naturally left his mouth without thinking. “That just means more fun for just the two of us” directing all her attention back to Goro, she shut him up from whatever he was about to say by putting her lips on his. He gasped when Makoto unexpectedly started moving her hips, she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and Goro was sure he ascended to heaven a long time ago.

Goro was the first to break the kiss in an attempt to get some air back in his lungs, just to have it knocked out of him right away when Makoto increased the pace. Trying to meet her and find a good rhythm proofed to be a real challenge when both of them were close to their release. Hearing Makoto moan his first name made Goro cum on the spot breathlessly moaning her name, with Makoto following suit.

She collapsed onto him, resting her face on his shoulder to leave tender kisses on his neck. Goro held her close, his eyes feeling heavy. He soon fell asleep too with Makoto in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a continuation of this in the future


End file.
